At the beach
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve didn't quite envision telling Catherine over the phone about his relationship with Danni but sometimes when the opportunity presents itself, you've just got to take it. (Steve x OC)


By

Landon Richardson and Teal Rose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This is a random one shot which I wrote with Teal Rose ages ago. It's been sitting on my hard drive for quite a while waiting for me to get around to detailing and writing it up from our notes but I've finally found some time so here it is.**

 **We went through a phase of writing stories where Catherine found out about Steve and Danni. Some of them had Catherine having bad reactions, others had her taking the news fairly well like this story. I suppose the sensible thing would be to have one story where we put them all down but I don't have the time for that. Somehow having another story up which requires updating is too much to think of at the moment so instead we figured putting them up as one shot is the way to go. Everyone is happy, you guys get a brand new story to enjoy, and we get to tick it of our list and well… forget about it I guess.**

 **Anyway, they'll be plenty more one shots arriving so if you are a fan of female Danni and the work we do, then please keep an eye on it and send us a review to let us know what you think.**

 **We love the reviews!**

 **Any please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **Steve didn't quite envision telling Catherine over the phone about his relationship with Danni but sometimes when the opportunity presents itself, you've just got to take it. (McDanni, female Danni, one shot)**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

Other, other note

 **Please be aware that this is a McDanni story which means that Steve does not end up with Catherine. I have tried to be kind to Catherine but she might not come across in the best light because obviously she's disappointed. So please take this as a warning if you are a huge Catherine fan. Personally I don't think she comes out badly in it.**

* * *

"Hey Steve, are you ready to go yet? We're going to be late if we don't leave soon and you can be the one to explain to Kono why she was kept waiting, I'm not doing it this time." Danni Williams called out, looking over her shoulder briefly towards their bedroom door before she looked back down at the bag she was packing, running through a mental checklist in her mind to make sure that they had everything which they needed for their day at the beach. They were due to meet Kono Kalakaua over at the North shore beach so the younger woman could give Danni's daughter Grace her next surfing lesson, after that they would all head over to Chin Ho Kelly's place for a BBQ.

"I'm ready now Mamma, can we go? I don't want to miss my lesson!" Grace stated as she came into the room, her small face fixed in a pout which caused Danni to grin when she caught sight of it. If there was one thing which Grace had inherited from Danni it was her desire to be on time to everything.

"Patience Gracie, we'll be gone extremely shortly. Kono isn't going to leave until she's given you your lesson, you know she loves them as much as you do." Danni responded, zipping up the bag and looking at Grace in time to see Steve sneak up behind the small girl and pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder and tickling her calves, his grin widening at the shriek of laughter Grace let out.

"I could have sworn I heard Grace in here but where did she go" Steve asked innocently, gripping Grace's legs so he could lean forward and kiss Danni on the mouth. Danni smiled against his lips, returning the kiss before she moved up, lifting her eyebrows at him in a thoughtful manner.

"I've got no idea but I think I can hear something and I don't think it's coming from the little one" She remarked, patting her small pregnancy bump with a smile at it.

"Uncle Steve! Put me down before I throw up on you" Grace shrieked loudly.

Steve grinned as he looked back at Danni.

"Are you sure it's not from bean because I could have sworn I heard something from him earlier" Steve commented, his eyes fixed on Danni's bump, flickering up when Danni laughed.

"That's called hunger Steve, that's what you heard was my stomach rumbling because a certain someone insisted on making smoothies this morning" She said with a shake of her head, giving him a pointed look which ended up with her rolling her eyes when he simply grinned widely at her.

"Okay you asked for it Uncle Steve" Grace threatened, attracting both their attention to her.

"Don't throw up Gracie" Steve answered quickly as he placed Grace on the floor, ruffling her long, dark hair with his hand and ignoring the shriek that Grace let out as she danced away from him, her hand automatically coming up to her hair trying to smooth it down and repair the damage Steve had done to it.

"Grace is right though Steve, it's time for us to go. I have no desire to get lectured by Kono" Danni said, wrapping her arm around Gracie's shoulder and steering the small girl to the front door leaving Steve to pick up the bags and baskets waiting to be put in the trunk. They were soon settled in the car. Steve in the driving seat, heading towards the North Shore where Kono would be waiting for them already. Danni smiled tilting her head to the side as she watched Steve, still unable to wrap her head around the fact that they were now engaged and expecting a baby together. She could still remember the grin which had come to Steve's face when she had told him about her pregnancy and the way he had picked her up and spun her around the room. She had never seen a man so happy before.

Even as Steve drove, his hand kept straying either to her hand or to her stomach as though to remind himself that he could touch Danni whenever he wanted. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was going to be a dad. To him, Danni glowed with happiness and even Grace was pleased with the change in their family, something Steve had been worried about considering how rocky things had been between him and Grace when they first met. He still couldn't get over how lucky he was.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot to the beach Grace was literally hopping in her seat as she struggled with her seatbelt.

"No running off Gracie bean, it's crowded here today" Danni said mildly as she picked her bag up from the passenger floor and opened the door, climbing out, her eyes automatically looking around her as she slipped her shades on. She closed the door behind her and took Grace's hand in hers, heading towards the beach, her eyes scanning the crowd in search of Kono.

Steve smiled after them, taking out one of the large baskets from the back and Grace's surfboard before he locked the car up and followed them, his long stride easily allowing him to catch up with them both.

"Auntie Kono! I see her Mamma! She's over there" Grace shouted, letting go of Danni's hand and ran towards Kono who stood up and grinned at them, catching Grace and giving her a hug before she turned to Danni and hugged her, brushing a kiss across her cheek,.

"Hey Danni girl, hey Gracie. Traffic bad?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah sorry about that" Steve said as he came out, handing Grace her board as he grinned at Kono who returned it. "We left slightly late, it was my fault. We're going to get set up"

"I'm over there so you can set up there as well" Kono stated, before she reached down and grabbed Grace's hand in hers. "Let's go Grace, you need a small swim first to warm up the muscles and then we'll get the boards and get started."

"Okay Auntie Kono" Grace said, taking Kono's hand, tilting her head back and looking at Danni with a questioning look. Danni nodded at her, smiling at the happy grin Grace shot her. She watched as they both took off towards the water before she slipped her arm through Steve's and headed towards where all Kono's belongings were, somehow the other woman had managed to keep the majority of the area clear from other people which was surprising.

"What's in the basket?" Danni asked curiously, looking at the large basket which Steve was holding.

"Food" Steve answered simply. "I thought I would be prepared since you're always hungry at the moment, I got all your favourites in there" He told her, smiling when she laughed.

"I'm guessing you've been reading those pregnancy books again?" Danni queried, shaking her head when Steve nodded at her. He had been obsessed with the books, determined to know exactly what Danni was going through every moment of her pregnancy. "I am feeling pretty hungry" she admitted with a sigh, tilting her head curiously. "Did you pack any cranberry juice? Because your son or daughter really seems to like the stuff" She told him with a smile.

"Of course baby" He said, dropping his head and giving her a lingering kiss. They stopped and unpacked their belonging, Steve grabbing the sun cream so he could put it on Danni but before he could his cell phone went off, cursing under his breathe, Steve picked it up and answered it with a curt "McGarrett."

"Hey Sailor, long time no speak" Steve raised an eyebrow at the sound of Catherine Rollin's voice wondering why she was phoning him, last time he had heard from her had been nine months previously, she had been on the USS Enterprise on a classified mission of some sort. He had tried to get hold of her since then but the entire ship had been under a communication blackout making it impossible.

"Hey Cath, how are things?" She asked, his eyes flickering to Danni when she reached down and gripped the bottom of her dress, pulling it up and over her head, dropping it to the side. He smiled, his gaze moving down to her baby bump which was on show before he focused back on Catherine as she began speaking to him, she sounded tired but upbeat.

"Yeah things are really good thanks Steve, the mission is finally over so we've got some downtime now. We've just docked in Hawaii so I was hoping I could pop round and see you. Are you still with Danielle?" She questioned, making no attempt to hide the hopeful tone to her voice which told him loud and clearly that she was hoping that the answer was no.

"Yeah we're still together and going strong" He answered her, looking over his shoulder towards the ocean in time to see Kono and Grace emerge from it.

"Ah I see" Catherine remarked on a sigh.

"I'm glad you called though Cath, I have some news I wanted to share with you. I'm going to be a Dad" He stated. He had tried to think of other ways to tell her but had decided that blunt would be the best option.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Catherine spoke, a strained tone to her voice which had been previously lacking.

"What did you say Steve?" Steve opened his mouth to answer, stopping when Catherine continued to speak, her words rushing together. "I mean you're going to be a dad? So you're what, adopting Grace or something because that's a big commitment taking on someone else's kid and everything. What if things don't work out between you and Danni? What then?" She queried.

"That's not going to happen Cath, Danni and I are in this for the long haul" He told her softly before he continued. "But I'm not talking about Grace, I'm talking about my baby; mine and Danni's. She's three months pregnant at the moment with our first child" He told her, a wide proud grin crossing his features as he thought back to the scan picture which he kept in his wallet. There was also a copy on his desk and one in their car which he had placed next to the picture of Grace much to Danni's amusement.

He heard nothing but silence from the other side of the phone.

"I… well congratulations Steve, I…" Catherine stopped and sighed. "Sorry, it's just… I guess I thought that you and Danni would be a temporary thing." She admitted.

"There's nothing temporary about me and Danni Catherine" He told her, a tinge of annoyance coming to his voice at her comment. "We're getting married next year once the baby is born" He turned to Danni when she came to her feet, a thoughtful expression on her face as she reached out and gently patted his shoulder before she turned and headed over to where Kono and Grace were beginning their lesson. He watched her go before he spoke. "Cath are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, sorry Steve, I just… I guess I wanted" She stopped again and he could almost picture her shaking her head. "I don't know what I wanted. I actually dated when I was away hoping that you would feel jealous and all along you were in a relationship."

"I know Cath and I'm sorry but Danni is it for me. I hope you eventually find someone who makes you feel like I do when I'm with Danni. Someone who deserves you."

"I hope so as well" She admitted, Steve smirked when he heard the sound of a man call Catherine's name. A voice which he recognised all too well. Billy would take care of Catherine. "I've got to go Steve, I'll call you soon" She told him before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Steve glanced down at it for a moment before he turned and looked towards his family.

Everything was going to be fine.

He just knew it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


End file.
